


Dost Thou Not Suspect My Place?

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pining, References to Clue | Cluedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Cluedo is not a two-person game.





	

One suspect, one room, one weapon. There's a case, and Robbie can't concentrate. His brain is focused on clues. The wrong clues.

Three nights before, dozing on James' couch, his head tilted towards James. Sliding inexorably into sleep, hand wandering too close for friendship. But James is drowsy too, too drowsy for friendship. "Love you," he mumbles. Robbie doesn't register it until he almost answers.

Clue: what did the suspect say? What did the suspect intend to say? Suspect cannot be held accountable for things unsaid.

Three weeks before, dinner with Laura. Pointed conversation about his attentive sergeant, snappish response, degenerating into huffed goodnights. Ending up at James' practice, listening from the rafters as young blokes tease each other and produce musical genius. James cannot see him, cannot possibly see him unless he has actually grown eyes in the back of that overthinking head, and yet the lad glances back and meets Robbie's gaze with raised brows. James smiles, puts an extra lick on a chord. Robbie retreats, content. Whistles on the way back to his.

Clue: where was the suspect? In the hall, with the rope. Hanging himself with deeds, not words. Suspect's location not suspicious, cannot be held accountable for going about usual routine.

Three months before, sorting out James on the way to a crime scene. Lithe body cutting through waves, water streaming across his face as he submerges, rises, submerges. Robbie flushes as he realises he is lingering on the shape of the young man's body. James flushes bright red as he realises the guv is waiting, pulls himself from the pool, tucks the offered towel round his waist and disappears to change. Robbie takes in the clean, bitter smell of chlorine and clears his thoughts.

Clue: what was the weapon? Traitorous body? Suspect cannot be held accountable for involuntary reactions.

Clues have piled up, are threatening to overwhelm Robbie in an avalanche. He must make his guess. Can suspect recognise the truth? Can detective?

Clue: James reacts physically to Robbie's gaze, covers it with a towel. Clue: James attuned to Robbie's presence, chatting him up with a blunt instrument. Clue: James' self-damning testimony.

Robbie has had the case the wrong way round for too long. James is in Robbie's sway, has been Robbie's for far longer than Robbie ever guessed. Robbie is… what? Guilty of willful obliviousness? Guilty of holding his partner's heart in his hands? Guilty of nearly answering the truth three nights before?

Robbie is a rotten detective. One suspect, one room, one weapon. James, James, James.

"James," he says. Their game is about to change.

James is unsuspecting.

**Author's Note:**

> Dogberry is, of course, the constable.


End file.
